1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character display apparatus wherein a data input area is displayed by vertical and horizontal ruled lines on a display panel in a rectangular shape so as to provide a viewing frame for the operator of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the high development of technology for a character display apparatus, the number of displayed characters on a panel has increased from 500 to 1000 to 2000. Accordingly, there are many instances in which it is hard to read the display of various tables or the data entry area. In accordance with the conventional display method, characters are displayed as shown in FIG. 1 and the data input area is not shown.
In the display panel of the display apparatus, one item begins from a character code (special undisplayed code) FT and finishes at a character code FC or the last line, wherein FT designates Field with Tab and FC designates Field code.
Accordingly, a cursor is run at the display position for inserting data of a month by pushing a TAB key to insert the month data and is run at the display position for inserting data of a date by pushing the TAB key to insert the date data.